inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Misch60
|} Re:Rain Bowe Hey Misch, thanks for noticing and telling me her name was wrong. I corrected it and sorry my response came so late, I sadly don't have that much time for doing stuff in the wiki in the moment. Greetings 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 14:47, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re:Videos Hey Misch, thank you for telling me. I'll try to get a little time to go through all videos and replacing them. Greetings 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 08:34, 18. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re:Aiel Thank you for telling me, I edited some pages from Tenkuu no Shito about 10 times now because I wasn't sure what's right. Haha 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 13:24, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) License of pictures Hey Misch, I was just about to tell you that you need to give all the pictures you upload a license, then I saw that you already did that though :D thank you for all your edits, I'd like to see more of it :) Lots of greets 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 21:00, 31. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hey no problem, feel free to work here when you feel like it, I like to do something in other wikis as well, actually I opened a Yo-kai Watch Wiki, because there was no German one, but I don't really get to do anything in it yet, just did a few pages so far though. 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 21:17, 31. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Deleted Videos Hi Misch, thank you for deleting all the broken videos from the pages. Can you do me favor and delete the video files out of the Wikia itself? You just remove them from the page, but the video files are still in the Wikia. Best wishes 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 09:36, 24. Mai 2016 (UTC) Well, I didn't know that. But as I like you and I like your work here, I promoted you to a content moderator, so you can edit files and delete them. And let me tell you that I trust you with that, I hope you don't misuse your rights, if you don't want there rights, it's okay for me to take them from you. Lots of greets 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 19:52, 24. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hola mish60 soy dixx de la nueva comunidad de Inazuma Eleven Fanon y me gustaria invitarte a ella. Inazuma Eleven Fanon Aquí te dejo el link para que veas un poco que tenemos actualmente en la wiki: http://es.inazuma-eleven-wikia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Inazuma_Eleven_Fanon Skill Chouwaza! Hey Misch, yup, you're right. Chouwaza! debuted in Inazuma Eleven 2 and was called "Technik-Plus", but in GO, it's not "Technik-Plus" anymore, but rather "Duell-Overdrive". Hope you understand this. Greetings 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 17:55, 17. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Yeah I hate the german names. Spiral Draw was named "Wirbelsturm" in the german Inazuma Eleven Strikers, but re-named "Wirbelsprint" in Inazuma Eleven GO... That's confusing too. Re:Videos Hey Misch, sorry that it's been a while, but my computer is broken and I can't buy a new one til March I hope :( Back to your question, yes, I'd like your help with getting rid of the videos very much! If I was able to get my hands on a computer I'd help too with that, obviously. It's so sad that my videos and my channel are gone :/ Lots of greets 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 15:17, 15. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Re:Hey Hey there Misch! Nice hearing from you! :) I'm doing good so far and what about you? I'm now and then in the English wikia to look up things. What are you doing? Have you heard about the GO Galaxy lawsuit-thing? On this very day the name "Galaxy" was accepted for Level-5! There may be a localization coming soon! :) Greetings! 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 19:32, 20. Aug. 2018 (UTC) I'm really looking forward for all that work, haha! 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 00:03, 21. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Pure Joy :D 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 21:50, 24. Aug. 2018 (UTC) You got a point there~ I hope I'm able to get some time to get everything done, there's a private life too, you know? ^^ 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 22:16, 24. Aug. 2018 (UTC)